


Heat

by xDeathMelodiesx



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Bath Sex, Bubble Bath, Daddy Kink, Dom Phil Lester, Fluff and Smut, Fluffy Ending, Frottage, Grinding, Hickeys, M/M, Smut, Sub Dan Howell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21688633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDeathMelodiesx/pseuds/xDeathMelodiesx
Summary: A steamy night in their bath with love felt kisses, grinding and handjobs.
Relationships: Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	Heat

Soft vanilla and cinnamon scents filled his senses, a comforting heat surrounding him. The water continued running and filled the large, porcelain bathtub, bubbles foaming up and rising to the surface, sparkling in the dim light. Dan wrapped a hand around the warming tap, stemming the flow of the hot water. 

Long fingers grasped the hem of his shirt, pulling it up and off of his body in one fluid motion. His thumbs hooked themselves under his black jeans, sliding them down smooth, long legs and stepping out of the rougher fabric. He repeated the action with his boxers, removing them and discarding them.

Carefully, Dan stepped into the bath, the heat seeming to wrap around his body like a cocoon. He settled in the bubbles, sighing and laying his head back, slowly relaxing each muscle. For a moment, Dan just laid there, relaxing and relishing the soothing warmth of the bath. Dark eyes fluttered shut in complete peace. 

A knock on the door forced them open again, a deep voice coming from the other side, “Dan? You in there?”

“Yeah, taking a bath,” Dan replied, eyes gently closing again. 

“Can I come in?”

“Go ahead.”

The door opened, a rush of cooler air coming in. Phil was in the doorway, just gazing at the sight of his beautiful boyfriend. Dan’s body was covered by bubbles, save for his shoulders, collarbones and neck, all that were begging to be kissed and sucked. His curly chestnut hair was splayed across his forehead, giving Phil the urge to softly brush it away.

After a moment of hesitation, Phil knelt beside Dan and reached up, pushing the stray strands of hair away. His hand didn’t leave the younger’s face, instead it lingered on Dan’s cheek, stroking the rosy color that had formed. “I love you,” Phil whispered.

“I love you too, care to join me?” Those gorgeous eyes had opened again and were staring at him with a look of love in them. Of course Phil couldn’t resist.

The older stood up and stripped himself of his clothes, climbing in and sitting on Dan’s lap. Wrapping his arms around the younger’s neck, Phil leaned in and kissed him deeply, running his fingers through Dan’s silky locks. Dan placed his hands on either side of Phil’s hips, bringing him even closer.

Phil’s tongue wandered past Dan’s lips, caressing the inside of his mouth and licking at every little crevice. A ghost of a moan left the younger’s lips. The raven haired man broke the kiss and made his way down Dan’s neck, trailing tender kisses as he went. At the base of Dan’s neck, Phil sucked a lavender bruise onto creamy skin, feeling the shiver it elicited from the other.

“Daddy...” Dan moaned, Phil licking over the mark he made. More blood rushed south as the small bites continued, his neck stretching back further to give Phil more access.

Phil could feel himself harden at the name, sucking, licking and biting with more vigor, wanting to hear more of those hot sounds. Unconsciously, his hips moved and caused friction between the two, their hard lengths brushing against each other. Dan cried out at the contact, Phil biting down on his neck to stifle the groan that wanted to leave him.

“Wanna make you feel good too, Daddy,” Dan murmured. “Wanna grind on you and make you come all over me.”

Phil immediately flipped them over, Dan now straddling his hips. The younger started to move his hips, thrusting against Phil’s cock. His hands gripped Phil’s shoulders firmly, chest heaving as pleasure washed over both of them. 

“Oh baby,” Phil muttered, eyes squeezing shut as Dan continued to move, his own hips lifting to meet Dan’s thrusts.

“Faster please,” Dan was begging, hips speeding up as he chased the high he so desperately needed.

A large hand wrapped around both cocks, stroking them harshly. 

“Ah, Daddy, please,” Dan gasped out, falling deeper into his submissive head space. “More, please, more.”

Phil complied, jacking both of them off at a faster pace and biting at Dan’s sensitive neck and chest. Breathy, high pitched noises left petal lips as Dan started to bounce on Phil’s lap. His chest began to shimmer with sweat and bath water, bubbles threatening to spill over the rim of the porcelain. 

Dan’s hand reached out to grab the rim, trying to steady himself while the coil in his abdomen tightened. He cracked an eye open to gaze at Phil, black hair plastered to his forehead, eyes wide with lust and cheeks stained bubblegum pink. His lips were cherry red, swollen and looked so fucking kissable. Dan leant down and took Phil’s lower lip between his teeth and pulled, letting it fall back into place and kissing him with passion. 

Phil could feel himself getting closer to that sweet edge but at the same time, didn’t want this to end. When Dan bit his lip, he was gone. Pre come was leaking from the head of his impossibly hard cock, mixing with the water. Right on the brink of his orgasm, he growled out, “You get to come when Daddy tells you to, got it?”

“Yes, yes yes,” the sub chanted, as if it were a mantra. 

The older felt himself let go, moaning deep in his throat as waves of pleasure rolled off of him, his chest heaving, gasping for breath. The water was turning colder by the minute but he didn’t mind. His body relaxed and his blue eyes drooped, still feeling the aftershocks.

Dan bit down on his plump lower lip, trying not to come undone right there. Mocha eyes watered as he silently pleaded for release, for something to relieve this tension. Thankfully, Phil noticed and started stroking him again, this time, languidly and teasingly. 

“Beg for it baby boy,” Phil whispered, nipping at Dan’s earlobe. 

“Daddy, please let me come, I need it so badly. Please, please, please.”

Phil sped up, rubbing his thumb against the head of Dan’s dick and kissing Dan. The curly haired man stopped abruptly and cried out, strands of hot come flooding the now cold bath water. His thighs were quivering with effort, trying to keep himself up but he failed and draped himself over his partner.

Coming down from his incredible high, Dan glanced at Phil before kissing him once more, this time softly and full of adoration instead of the lust filled, needy ones they’d exchanged just moments before. 

Phil pulled back, “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, so fucking much that it hurts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this is shitty, it’s been a kind of off day for me but I needed smut. This is actually much more vanilla than I’m used to, lol. Anyways, hope you enjoyed it and lemme know what you think!


End file.
